My Guardian angel
by DoogleKittyCat
Summary: Poor kaoru has had a tough life.Some she loved has just died,he fathers off in Mexico and she keeps seeing this happy girl with pink hair,Who loves Kaoru and looks over her. rrbz are in this story.N help from one of my friend Springflowerangel add her :
1. Chapter 1

me: i made this story up two weeks ago,so i though il put it on,so yeah

momoko: yey im in this one

me: -rolls eyes- so yeah i hope you this story is about kaoru,here life is turning upside READ It m'Kay?

miyako: -she giggles- and review please,nice ones though

* * *

Chapter one: A start of a bad new year

The three Powerpuff girlz had changed over the last two years, well now it's was their second year of being a had finally defeated mojo and he had been through into a prison. The gang green gang were no-where to be found, Him however was in space still after the powerpuffs had sent him there after the big battle against him. The rowdy ruff boyz? Where do I start, after they had got destroyed, mojo had recreated them before he went to collected some slugs, snails and puppy dog tails, with a few added fragments of his monkey fur. Mojo told them not to meet the Powerpuff's again after the new-year, but the three boys didn't listen to him. So in the end they got their butts whooped again by the girls. Then left to go into hiding for a few weeks.

* * *

Right back to the girls.

Akatsutsumi Momoko is still an hyper air-head little girl at heart, but had matured over a few months, not just her personality but her body shape, with a b-cup chest and an small waist line, Momoko was proud that she had a well developed body. Her hair was still a reddish strawberry colour still long down to her bum. Before the new-year she got her mom to put in some streaks of pink in her hair.

Gotokuji Miyako is still the lovable out of the group, her personality hasn't changed a bit, still she is quite dim. She love's animals and loves to shop a lot with her friends. Her hair is still the same, she is very thin and fragile. With only an AA-cup chest, she gets slightly envious of her two other friends ,but tries not to show it.

Matsubara Kaoru is still the tomboy of the group, she gets in a rage very quickly, and she can be a little bitter and sour. poor kaoru has been threw a rough year, but it doesn't make her want to make her to give up on being a powerpuff girl and saving the .Her friends depend on her strength and has matured into a curvy woman, with a c-cup chest, and an hourglass waist. She is now popular with the boys, but not as popular as Momoko and Miyako. Kaoru's hair is slightly longer tied back with a green hair bubbles.

* * *

It was a fine winter's morning in Tokyo; it was Friday, Momoko's favorite day of the week. Momoko was wearing her favorite light pink tank top with her cute white jacket over it and she was wearing her new jean mini skirt that her mom got her for Christmas and some white leggings. She was in a rush that morning so she had no time to wash her hair so she tied it up in a red ribbon. Running into the school gate, she had made it on time. "Phew, made it "Momoko cried wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"Ohayogozaimasu Momoko-san" Miyako called skipping over giggling.

"Ahhh Ohayogozaimasu Miyako-chan"She cried hugging her blond cheerful friend.

"Wheres kaoru-san?"Miyako asked breaking up their hug.

"maybe she's ill?"

"mmm!?"

"DRING DRING"

"Oh time for class Miyako-san" Momoko exclaimed taking her hand as they both ran inside of the building.

* * *

Down in Tokyo centre a few kilometres away from the school. A girl with dark blue hair which was tied back into a small pony tail. She was wearing a green battle costume which was a green dress with a black strip at the top and a white belt with a compacted on it, which went around her hourglass shaped body. The girl didn't walk that far until she stopped and stumbled into a murky alleyway full of garbage and vermin. She strolled steadily not bothered by the rats or smell. She stopped walking staying still at the back off the alley. She sighed staring at the grey wall. Her bottle green eyes narrowed in anger, but soon weakened as she stood still gazing into space.

**Flashback**

Kaoru was sitting down Waiting patiently in a waiting from, full of people in white cloaks rushing around with needles and patients screaming in pain .A cheerful nurse walked towards Kaoru with a warm smile on her face . "You may see her now, sweetie". Kaoru sighed happily jumping off her chair."Arigato lady!" she bowed quickly before running off.

Kaoru carefully opened the door to her moms ward. Trying not to make much sound, she stepped in to see her mom fast asleep."Okaasan?"

She turned towards kaoru opening her blue-green eyes .a faint smile appeared on her round face as kaoru took a stall and sat next to her ill mother."I'm so sorry kaoru, for not being at home, im so ill, sweetie" mitsu kaoru's mother whispered softly clutching her daughters hand.

"It's okay; you'll be coming home soon "kaoru smiled happily stroking her mom's hand.

"I'm so sorry darling"Matsu's smile faded away.

"No, okaasan, why?" Kaoru panicked nearly bursting into tears.

"I'm so sorry darling love you, please look after you dad and kaoru, darling please don't cry because of me, remember I will always love you no matter what"Matsu spoke clearly as she hugged her weeping daughter in her arms.

"I-i L-love okaasan!" Kaoru cried into her mother's arms.

"I love you so much Kaoru dear, so much, don't forget me, think of the great times we had together. I love you"

**End of flash back**

* * *

"_I love you Kaoru,i love you" K_aoru's deceased mother's voice taunted her mind. She screwed her face up as she covered her ears with her hands."Arragh".

Kaoru turned around, she gasped in horror._"NO WAY"._she screamed in her mind. It was **BUTCH**, her arched enemy, what was he doing here? He smirked; his dark green eye's glared at her. She froze.

"What do you think you're doing here, Girly this is my territory" he growled aggressively.

"It's none of your damn business, bitch"she snapped back wound up in annoyance.

Butch smirked raising his eyebrows. "Think your mama should wash your foal mouth out with soap, you little sissy puff."

Kaoru roared in fury rising up both of her clenched fists."Shut your face, Butch, and what are you doing here, thought i got rid of you and your dumb shit brothers of yours!!"

Butch snickered at her. "Not telling".

"Whatever" she answered back sighing.

"Aww to much of a sissy are ya?, butter-butt,go home to ya mama "she laughed unkindly at her.

Kaoru glared at him taking in deep breaths to smooth her. "Don't you say anything about my mom or else il kill you" she threatened..

"Why she hate you? Hah she kicked you out of the house, you tramp" he laughed again which made Kaoru a tad upset, but refusing to show how pissed off and depressed he was making her feel.

She muttered sitting on the cold alley floor."W-whatever" she stuttered uneasily thinking of the past of her and her mother. She sniffed.

Butch stood in front of her, glaring into her sad green eyes. His dark jade eyes widened as her eyes grew even sadder. She watched her as she fiddled with her fingers. He twitched his nose at her. Thinking whenever or not to ask her if she was crossed his arms over his chest again smirking."you are a really dumb girl...you hag!"

Kaoru growled."just shut you face,and LEAVE MA ALONE!" she screamed at him raising up her right fist.

"tsk, tsk, tsk" Butch smirked with his arms crossed over his chest "I don't listen to girls, I can fallow you when ever I like hag"Kaoru frowned at this,he was starting to really,and i mean really PISS her clenched up her fist ready do punch the day lights out of hesitated. she heaved a sigh has she sat down onto the pavement resting her hands onto her chin,she frowned glaring at her smirking counterpart.

"baka" she mumbled quietly to herself.

"shouldn't you be going to school like the other hag's" Butch asked staring down at her.

"i don't want to go" Kaoru growled,shuffling her feet into the dirt."and were NOT hags" she huffed folding her arms turning her face away from him.

Butch kept smirking at her "I can call you and the Hag's hag's if I want too, I don't listen to hags like you."

Kaoru clenched her teeth togethertightly,the word hag was beginning to drive her got up where she was sitting and started to run off,she didn't look back behind her to see if butch was running after her .she just ran,she wanted to get away from that creep before she would go nuts.. she stopped running bending down to catch her breath."ugh stupid creep!" she spat out as she huffed out exhaustedly.

* * *

Butch just watched Kaoru run off ,he raised his eyebrow and mummbed "what is wrong with her? oh well I had my fun for today, better go find Brick or Boomer" Butch walked off slowly putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Kaoru turned her head around,"thank god i out ran that geek" she sighed walking on the bare road.

"why does my life suck ?why me?" Kaoru asked herself.

when Kaoru said that a voice said in a happy tone and a few little giggles "oh dear me, your life doesn't suck Kaoru" a girl with long pink hair that go's to her middle back wearing a white dress that go's up to her knees, she skips over to Kaoru and stops in-front of her smiling "don't ever say your life sucks, it doesn't, you still have Momoko and Miyako"

Kaoru screamed in fright."where the hell did you come from,and how do you know my name?"Kaoru questioned glaring at the perky pink-headed pink-haired girl giggled and winked at her "that I can not say silly" she smiled sweetly at the tomboy"you shouldn't be skipping school, so come on!" she grabed Kaoru's hand dragging her to the school.

"AHH LET GO OFF ME"Kaoru kaoru woke up shaking her head,she was still on the wasn't a girl with pink hair in sight."what,what happened?"Kaoru thought to looked to the left and then to the right.

"Where is that girl with pink hair" she thought biting her lip."or was i dreaming?"

Kaoru started to walk down the her way looked at her wrist watch, was over for the weekend,Now she had regretted for not carried on walking towards her apartment.

* * *

Me: review please


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey hope you like it

Butch: -smirks- yeah just read it

me: -punches him- shut it baka

butch: -growls-

momoko: no fighting kaoru

me: ¬¬

* * *

"Momoko-san" Miyako chirped waving at her from the school smiled walking over to her clutching onto her schoolbag.

"Konnichiwa Miyako-san" She smiled at her. the two girls walked beside each other chatting.

"how come Kaoru-san wasn't at school today?" Miyako asked tilting her head.

Momoko shook her head,no and then said "Nope i didn't see her at all,she was probably ill or something?!"

"mm okay,il call you later Momoko-san,bye" Miyako giggled skipping off the opposite direction.

"okay,cya Miyako" Momoko called waving as she walked off down the street smiling,Miyako smiled waving back and then skipped her way home.

* * *

Miyako sang sweetly skipping into a alleyway behind her house,it was an shortcut home,so that she would be able to start on her homework,or catch up on her sewing.

"oh" she whimpered as she fell into a muddy puddle tripping over something. "Oh no my clothes" Miyako burst out into tears.

That something had started to looked up to see a boy with blond hair and was dressed in blue."B-boomer"She sobbed sitting in the muddy puddle.

"Stop crying baby" Boomer snickered."there just clothes right?"Boomer laughed grabbing her by the hand and surprisingly helped her out of the puddle.

Miyako sobbed harder."B-but i only just bought them yesterday,ooww my knee hurts" she whined leaning agaisnt the brick wall.

Boomer bend down to examine her bloody poked it."you hurt it when you fell".

Miyako winced as he poked her knee."Owch".

"Here" Boomer held out some bandages and put some around her bleeding got back up and nodded at her."Happy?"

Miyako smiled as she looked down at her bandaged knee."Arigato boomer-kun" she bowed.

Boomer put his hand on his head looking down with a pink face."N-no problem,bubbles".Miyako put her index finger on his lip.

"shh"

Boomer smiled at her,she smiled back sweetly,trusting him with her secret,she waved giggling."cya Boomer-kun" She walked off leaving the little boy alone in the street and blushing red.

* * *

Momoko was rushing home when she accidently bumped into some."hey look where your going"a boy with red messing hair snapped rudely at her,she turned around narrowing her candy pink eyes,it was Brick.

"hello Bloss"Brick sneered at her flipping her skirt.

Momoko eked when he flipped her skirt and then said while blushing "don't do that Brick! and my name is Momoko!"

Brick smirked at her."whatever hag". Momoko huffed and walked off leaving Brick behind her.

Brick,s smirk grew even bigger has he followed her**."HAG HAG HAG!"**

Momoko was trying to ignore him but she turned around yelling at him "stop calling me hag!!"

Brick snickered."i can't call you hag if want,HAG!" Momoko growled annoyed so she ran off leaving him standing there.

Brick shouted,"whats up with you??" he sighed boredomlywalking off to find his two brothers,Butch and Boomer.

* * *

Momoko was in her room doing her homework but she couldn't help but think of Brick. she was thinking of why brick was fallowing her "Why would Brick fallow me for?"she cringed of the thought of him flipping her skirt,she grew angry."stupid baka" She sighed gazing at her homework in front of her phone rang,she picked it up answering it."moshi moshi?"

_"Hi momoko-san,its Miyako"_

"oh hi Miyako! guess what?! I bumped into Brick, he kept calling me Hag but the weird part he was fallowing me saying that"

_"Wow thats weird,OH you know Noomer,i fell over and he helped me up and he gave me some bandages too desu wa" _Miyako chirped happily into the phone.

Momoko was surprised or mostly shocked "really?! no fair Miyako, I wish someone would do that for me when ever I fell and hurt my knee's, anyways heard anything from Kaoru?"

Miyako sighed sadly _"No,we should go over to her house"_

Momoko smiled "yeah! and we must find out why she wasn't at school today too, no matter what she says she's are friend" so should we do that now or tomorrow Miyako?"

_"lets go now,okay.I sence that something is wrong with her_"

"right! meet you at Kaoru's house" Momoko hung up the phone and then got up to put on some better clothes she left the house and then walked over Kaoru's two girls meet at kaoru's house.

"Hi momoko"Miyako waved grinning wearing a short white mini skirt with a light blue shirt she had but new clean clothes on,she wouldn't be dead caught with muddy clothes on.

"Hi Miyako! okay let's knock on her door" Momoko walked up to the apartment and clicked the button for kaoru's flat.

* * *

"Kaoru,go to the door" Dai shouted from his bedroom.

"WHY ME?"

"Just GO!" Dai yelled.

Kaoru huffed and ran out of the door and rushed down the throw open the door."hello,oh...whet are you guys doing here?" she asked glaring at the two girls .

Miyako smiled."just came to say a quick hello"

"yeah, but the thing is why weren't you at school today?" Momoko put her hands to her hips looking at Kaoru.

"why d you want to know?" kaoru folded her arms frowning.

"because were worried about you,may we come in?" miyako said and blink at her.

"fine,only for a little bit" Kaoru let her two best friends all sat on the sofa together.

"so why didn't you go to school today Kaoru-san?" nodded.

"yeah Kaoru, where your friends so if it's anything you need to talk about just tell us, we'll listen right Miyako?" Momoko gave her tomboyish freind a cheesy smile.

"I-i w-was getting stalked by one of the rowdyruff boys okay!!. Kaoru growled frustratedly.

Miyako gasped putting her hands on her face."really ?"

Momoko blinked "really? who was it that was stalking you Kaoru?"

THE GREEN ONE,WHAT DO YOU THINK??" Kaoru shouted irritatedly making both of her friends jump in right.

"kaoru-san please don't shout" Miyako squeaked putting up her finger to kaoru's mouth.

wow, what made you so angry Kaoru? anyways I ran into Brick"

"what did he do,stalk you?" Kaoru frowned folding her arms once again.

Miyako sighed."i saw boomer but he was nice to me".

"No all he did was flipped my skirt up" Momoko blushed slightly.

Miyako and kaoru looked at her sighing."i can't believe those bakas are back" Kaoru growled.

Miyako smiled sweatly at kaoru."but Boomer was sweet to me,it was like he was a new man desu wa" Kaoru frowned rolling her eyes at the blond.

"yeah but Butch and Brick haven't changed a bit" Momoko sighed "at least they won't go to school with us, thats one good thing".

DON'T SAY THAT!!,What if they do??" Kaoru half shouted making Miyako covered her ears.

"Kaoru-san please"

Kaoru huffed standing up with her arms folded.

Momoko sighed "Kaoru there not going to go to are school, they just can't......can they?"

"They better not"

Miyako giggled."Hey Kaoru i think its your turn for sleep over"

"NANI?"she shrieked staring at her with her mouth half open.

Momoko giggled "yeah it is your turn to have a sleep over Kaoru.

"Fine,il ask my brother,DAI??"

"What Kaoru" He shouted from his room.

"CAN MY FRIENDS SPEND THE NIGHT?"

"Whatever!"

Kaoru sighed,she really wished he said no but she knew he wouldn't careless of what she she knew momoko and Miyako would go on and on about having a sleepover at her she deiced to have it tonight to get it over and done with.

"fine" she mumbled

"YAY thankyou Kaoru-san" Miyako squealed jumping up.

"yes! thank you Kaoru!" Momoko hugged Kaoru happily.

uhhg get off me" Kaoru whined pushing her off.

"So where do we sleep Kaoru-san?"

"Urrmm in my room i guess"

Momoko giggled "okay takes us to your room Kaoru" Momoko smiled happily.

she groaned taking both of her girly friends up to her room,it was a pigsty,miyako blue eyes widened as the blond stared at kaoru's dirty pile of clothes on her bed room floor.

"kaoru-san,your room"

"wow...your room is a pigsty" you should clean your room"Momoko tutted.

Kaoru grumbled"whatever".

Miyako sighed"I tidy room is an happy room".

"Fine il clean it" Miyako and Momoko giggled has kaoru tripped over her stuff. kaoru glared at her two friends as they watch her long hour later momoko amd miyako grow bored of watching her tidy her room and the both decided to about half an hour they had three of them were lying on the floor exhausted and out of breath.

"so much tidying"Kaoru Puffed.

"so tired" Miyako panted holding her chest.

"that 'huff,huff' that was tiring, Haoru this wouldn't have been like this if you keep cleaning your room"

"whatever".Kaoru frowned patting her swollen belly slightly.

Miyako giggled claping her hands delightfully."time for make over desu wa"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"yay! make over time!" Momoko squealed.

"why me?"Kaoru groaned as momoko amd miyako pushed kaoru down onto a chair.

"Momoko-san go get the make up" Miyako giggled.

"right!" Momoko went to get the makeup and then came back with a huge metal box filled with make-up "here it is Miyako-chan"

Miyako smiled taking the make-up box of momoko,she got out a ink lip stick,purple mascara and black eyeliner. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Thats to much make up,im going to look like a girl if you put that on" Kaoru whined.

"Thats the point Kaoru" Momoko smiled.

"**Arrgggh**" after the sleepover the girls settled down int there sleeing bags.

"I don't understand kaoru-san,why didn't you like the make over?"

"I just didn't okay!"

* * *

MWAHAHAHA I will destroy the powerpuff girlz MOJO" Mojo screamed outrageously.

"oh shut up mojo" him frown whacking him across the frowned rubbing the back of his head.

"AH ha" Him cried getting out three masking tapes and lying them on a coffe table beside was clueless what he was going to do and how the hell did Him and mojo escape?The truth was that the rowdy ruff boys had help mojo escape prison and led him into their new secret showing him around they beat him up,yes i know poor mojo got beaten up by his own boy it was fun for the boyz.

Mojo soon helped Him out of space without the girls knowing,but know that had to think of an plan to get rid of them pesky powerpuff girlz.

"Mojo,have you got an chemical X left?" Himasked in a slow voice.

mojo thought for a second."yes i do MOJO" He stumbled off into a room and got out a small bottle.

"ahh" Him smirked taking the bottle and careful squirted it on the three masking tapes.

"what are you doing mojo?" Mojo asked watching Him.

"Watch and learn Mojo,those powerpuff girlz will be defeated" Him chuckled sprinkling more chemical X on the masking tapes.

Mojo watched carefully has Him smirked still sprinkling chemical X on the sighed."whens it my turn mojo?"

"Shut up" Him spat,"let me do the work,you'll just ruin it" Him said and carried on what he was doing.

Soon after Mojo and Him had thought of a plan,The three rowdyruff boyz came in grinning."Hey mama" the red one grinned.

"MY BOYS MOJO" Mojo cried hugging his three little boys struggled to brake free of mojo's grasp.

"Get off us Monkey" Brick snapped in annoyance,squirming in mojo's hair armpits. Boomer and Butch growl annoyed as they struggled in Mojos arms.

Mojo let go of his boys happily."welcome back boys,me and Him have a plan Mojo".

"really mama,what is it?"Brick smirked looking up at Mojo.

Butch and Boomer both looked up at Mojo too wanting to know about the plan.

Mojo cuddled close to his boys and whispered into there little ears" we are going to destroy thet Powerpuff girlz Mojo!"

"About time" Brick smirked at him.

Butch smirked too and Boomer just grinned excitedly because he knew he was going to love the plan.

"That means no blossom to boss me about" Brick grinned excitedly at his also grinned.

"Yeah!" Boomer said while Butch just had his arms crossed over his chest smirking.

Him got up and walked up to the boys"you will be kidnapping them,with these" Him gave the three boys masking tape.

"Put it around them,they won't be able to brake free,its made with chemical X"Him said in his soft tone trying to convince the boys.

Boomer said "cool!"

Butch cross his arms over his chest "cool".

"okay,il leave you boys to the kidnapping now run along" Him sighed pushing the three boys off.

"Come on guys" Brick called out to his left Him and Mojo alone in the room.

Mojo looked up at him."what else are we going to do Mojo?".Him sighed.

"when the girls arive,we take there belts and distroy them!"

A grin appeared on the monkeys face."that's good Mojo!!" he cried of them started to laugh wickedly clutching there belly's has they cackled.

"we are going to be the new rulers of the world" Him smirked.

* * *

Miyako and momoko where in Kaoru's bedroom painting each others toe nails and Reading girly pop magazines.  
kaoru sighed walking into her bathroom leaving picked up a white stick from beside her glanced at the white stick with a straight blue line in the gasped has her eye's widen stared at it."its wrong,it should be,its not true"Her hand gripped onto the stick harder,she narrowed her eyes staring at it,waiting for it to the blue line was still 's sad and confused green eye's watered as she kept on staring at her pregnancy test.

**FLASHBACK..  
**  
Walking down the dark cold street Kaoru shivered putting on her green was a chilly October's was in her green girly battle suit,It was her turn for night patrol around new wasn't walking for long when a crackling noise was coming from a alleyway that she had just turned back walking slowly towards the alleyway peeping around the Conner.

"hello Buttercup" a low voice cackledfrom inside the alley.

"Who are you ,and what do you want? The young brave girl answered peering through the darkness of the focused her round green eye staring into the dark figure came closer and eye narrowed."Ace!"

"Buttercup its nice to see you,looking very developed and sexy" Ace gave her a purvey look and a grasped her around the waist and pulled her up to struggled to get out of his strong grasp,but failed miserablely.  
"GET OFF ME" She barked.

He smirked shoving her into the screamed falling onto the ground in the alley."ugh" Kaorulooked up to see Ace in front of her kneeling bright candy green eyes broaden has he got on top of her.

"AGHH UGH UGH ....AHH G-GET UGH AHH !" She screamed. Ace just smirked wickedly has he carried on raping her.  
"you've been asking for this babe" Ace panted smirking putting his green hand on kaoru's mouth and got out a thick rope from his poket smirking. he ties the rope around her so tight her cuffs are black and blue pinching and bleeding .Then he had carry on raping her that night.

**END OFF FLASH BOX**

Tears had started to develop in her eyes,she sniffed,pulling up her sleeves staring at her bruised wrists, she let of the sleeves and wiped away her tears.

"why didn't anyone help me?" she whispered to her self staring into her bathroom looked down another tear had streamed out of her green eyes as she gripped onto the pregnancy test,she put the stick on the side of the toilet were she had picked it from ,she lifted up her t-shirt staring down at her neat little baby bump,she then put her baggy t-shirt down quickly before anyone could walk in and openedthe bathroom door and had then walked out shutting the bathroom door behind her.

"Kaoru-san" Miyako giggled looking up from doing momoko's feet.

"Yeah?" Kaoru shook her head looking at the blond.

"Want you feet done?"

Kaoru shook her head .She picked up a carton of milk and a cookie and started eat sitting on her green comfy bed.

Momoko turned her face staring at her tomboyish friend,she knew Kaoru wasn't in the mood do to anything,she felt pity for her,because of her mom had died a few mouths ago,her father had left for Mexico for more wrestling training and that she was stuck home alone ,well at least with her older sighed looking at her depressed friend eat her chocolate chip opened her mouth to say something to her but watched her friend munch on a just couldn't stand it so she spoke. "Kaoru are you okay?"

"I ermm ,I'm fine," Kaoru took anouther bite from her cookie.

"You sure?" momoko asked once Miyako looked up from her magazine.

"Yeah you don't look well,you look like you put on a little weight" kaoru frowned at this.

"Yes im fine can we just go to sleep nw,im tired"

The three girls agreed that it was time to go to three of them got into there sleeping bags and said there took time for kaoru to sleep that wqas she going to only fourteen and she tightend her her."_why me_?"little tears rolled down her rested her head onto her soggy pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

It was now moring,kaoru stretched as she rolled out of her sleeping bag and onto her put on a pair of baggy comopants and a baggy black shirt followed by her cap and a grey woolly hoody. she then left her bedroom leaving her two friends to went down into the kitched and grabbed something to eat.

She left the house in silence leaving her friends and two brothers walked passed the little top from the end of her street. She touched her throat,she felt something coming up,quickly she rushed to the nearst littler bin and then throw up.

Kaoru didn't notice that someone behind her "hello Kaoru!" a girl with pink hair giggled and then glomped Kaoru gently "you poor thing! you know it's better if you tell someone about this, the truth will set you free Kaoru, don't forget okay?" she carefully put her soft hand on Kaoru's stomach and giggled as kaoru gasped, she stepped away with her hands behind her back smiling at Kaoru "I'll always be with you Kaoru same with Momoko, Miyako, bye!" she skipped away humming while she was skipping away she disappeared, Kaoru can only hear giggling in the air.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she touched her belly."_where did she come from?"_Kaoru began to started to run but then suddenly as she was running she bumped into a boy dressed in green.

"OOMPH" Kaoru looked up at the boy and gasped.

* * *

Momoko: :O

me: what?

boomer: O___________O

butch: -smirks-

me: review ones or else :)

ps: Sorry about the grammar and spelling.....my Microsoft word hates me ;(


End file.
